


and youre like the shoulder to turn to

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: AU in which the boys go back to the lake and lukas teaches philip to swim





	

They decide to start in the same lake Lukas tried to get Philip to swim in, the first time. Lukas brings along water wings and even a small inner tube for Philip, half kidding, half serious.

“I’m not wearing those.” Philip says pointedly, giving the floaties an evil glare. Lukas tries to hide his smile, and tosses them onto the ground.

“Fine. No floaties.” Lukas says, kicking his shoes off, tugging his shirt over his head, pulling his pants off until he’s standing in his underwear. Philip does his best to keep his eyes on Lukas’ face, and keep his cheeks from flushing.

“You coming?” Lukas asks, backing up into the water. Philip frowns, arms crossed.

“Come on.” He says, stretching a hand out. Philip hesitates a moment more before pulling his boots off, and stepping out of his clothes. The air is cool, and it bites into his skin, making him even less excited to get into the cold water.

He wades in, his pulse spiking, and takes Lukas hand, letting him lead him out. Lukas pulls Philip to him, lips curling up in a smile.

“See? You’re fine.”

“Do we have to do this?” Philip asks, looking around him. Lukas takes his face in his hands, forcing Philip to look at him. He leans forward, kissing Philip softly, then pulling back.

“You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, right?” He asks. Philip presses his lips together, hesitant, and nods.

“First, you’re gonna float. On your back.”

“Lukas-“

“Ill hold you up. Don’t worry.” Lukas says. Philip swallows, and grabs onto Lukas, carefully lowering himself. Lukas’ hands move to Philip’s back, and he helps him onto his back.

Philip fidgets, dipping under the water, but Lukas places his hands on his back beneath the water, and quickly, Philip stops moving. He lets out a breath, looking up at Lukas.

“You’re okay.” Lukas says, smiling supportively.

It’s weird, for Lukas. He’s used to Philip being the one who’s always sure of himself, the one who holds himself up when Lukas starts to falter.

The only other time Lukas has seen Philip scared was after the cabin, right before Lukas hugged him.

For a second time, nothing compared to the many times Philip has done it for him, it is Lukas’ turn to take care of Philip.

“Close your eyes.” Lukas says. A crease forms between Philip’s brows, but he listens, eyes closing slowly.

“How long do I do this for?” Philip asks.

“Until you relax.” Lukas says. Philip’s mouth quirks upwards for a moment.

Lukas waits, keeping his hands beneath Philip, for him to calm down, but his body stays tense, and his jaw stays clenched.

“You’re not relaxing.”

“I’m trying.” Philip mumbles, eyes still closed.

“What’s something that always calms you down? Besides the sink. We don’t really have one of those out here.” Lukas says.

Philip’s brows furrow even more.

“What is it?” Lukas asks.

“It’s you. You calm me down.” He says softly, almost shyly.

Lukas’ breath catches; something inside him grows. It’s a feeling he doesn’t quite understand, a new feeling. Something good.

“Then focus on me. I’m not gonna let you drown, or get hurt. I’ve got you.” Lukas says, hoping his voice doesn’t give anything away. He pulls one hand from Philip’s back, and lifts it out of the water, tracing his thumb along Philip’s cheek. Philip doesn’t seem to mind that his hand is wet; he actually turns slightly into Lukas’ hand.

That little touch seems to bring Philip’s fear down substantially. His jaw goes slack, and his face smoothes out.

And he floats. Lukas keeps one hand on Philip’s back, and looks at him. The curve of his mouth, the bridge of his nose, the few freckles dotting his skin. He’s overcome with that same good feeling, the one he doesn’t have a word for.

Lukas could look at Philip for the rest of his life. Philip is beautiful. In the way he moves, the way he speaks, the way he feels, the way he is. Lukas isn’t brave enough to tell him that, but he wishes he were. He can picture the way Philip’s face would contort if he said it, happy but surprised but shy. He would laugh, and tell Lukas that it’s not true. Lukas would tell him yes, yes, yes. And Philip would press his lips together in the way that drives Lukas mad, and avert his gaze for a moment, before lifting his eyes back to Lukas’. He wouldn’t have to say thank you, because Lukas would know.

Only once their fingers start to crinkle does Philip stand up, grabbing onto Lukas to steady him.

“Not so bad, huh?” Lukas asks. Philip purses his lips, and shakes his head.

“Now’s the fun part.” Lukas says. Philip furrows his brows, and Lukas grabs his wrist, tugging him back against him. His hands settle on Philip’s sides, gripping his waist.

“Way more fun on land.” Philip says as Lukas bends down to kiss him. Lukas gives him a mischievous look, then, in a fluid movement, lifts Philip over his shoulder.

“Lukas!” Philip exclaims, trying to squirm out of his arms. Lukas wades back to shore, holding onto Philip, though he tries to get away. Once they’re back onto the grass, he lays Philip down, and crawls on top of him, water dripping off him.

“Better?” Lukas asks. Philip gives him a look, but quickly forgives him, and reaches up, pulling him down to kiss him. And after a few minutes of that, neither boy is cold.

They both end up flopped on their backs in the grass, Lukas’ head on Philip’s stomach, Philip detangling Lukas’ hair, the sun dipping beneath the horizon above them.

“Let’s just stay here forever.” Lukas says after a long period of silence. Philip brushes the hair off Lukas’ forehead, and nods, though the other boy can’t see it.

“I’m okay with that.”

And so they spend the rest of the night pretending, both secretly hoping that one day they won’t have to. Secretly hoping that one day spending their days and nights together won’t be something to hide, or something to want. Secretly hoping one day being together will be the reality.


End file.
